Forde/Supports
With Eirika C Support *'Forde:' Aaaah... *'Eirika:' Forde, you're looking in rare form today. *'Forde:' Ah, Princess! Yes, I'm trying not to overextend myself today. I see you're looking well, too. Except for... *'Eirika:' Yes, Forde? What is it? *'Forde:' Well... I was just thinking about something... Princess, do you find that your armor leaves a bit too much...exposed? *'Eirika:' I beg your pardon? *'Forde:' You know, too exposed. Especially around the...er...midriff, if you will. Aren't you worried that, in the heat of battle, it might, eh... *'Eirika:' Fly up like this? *'Forde:' Augh! Oh... Uh... You were...just joking. Wow. Don't scare me like that! *'Eirika:' Oh, I'm sorry. That must have seemed rather unladylike. Honestly, though, I do rather like this armor. It's very easy to move around in. I think that freedom of movement is far more important to me in combat. *'Forde:' Well, sure. I guess everyone has his own preference. I've gotten many long years of use from my armor. *'Eirika:' I can imagine. Now that I look at it, I can see all the scars from all your fights. *'Forde:' A knight's greatest pride are the scars his armor bears for him. This battered shell of mine is the only true badge of valor... ...The only real sign that I've weathered blade and arrow for king and country. *'Eirika:' Forde... *'Forde:' Oh, and... Well, in my case... Some of these dents are from me falling off my horse. Heh... Oh, and some come from falling asleep in my armor and rolling onto my weapons. Kind of a lot of them, actually. Heh... *'Eirika:' You stood by my brother when he and I were separated, didn't you? I never got a chance to thank you. *'Forde:' Oh, it was nothing. Really. To be fair, Ephraim probably saved my hide more often than I his. *'Eirika:' I doubt that. My brother rushes into battle without thought for consequence. I think, if nothing else, you restrained his natural recklessness. I owe you a debt. Both you and Kyle. *'Forde:' Princess Eirika... *'Eirika:' Forde, Renais thanks you. May you always stand beside us. *'Forde:' At your service, Princess. B Support *'Forde:' Princess Eirika! Good to see you. *'Eirika:' Ah, Forde. Yes, it's good to have you fighting at my side again. It's only because of your skill that I'm fighting here today. *'Forde:' Well, we all seem to be deep in this fight, milady... *'Eirika:' Yes, there's no pulling back now. *'Forde:' So it would seem. My lady, leave the fighting to us soldiers. Even if there be an unholy hail of arrows, we would ride into them for your sake. *'Eirika:' Ha ha... Why, thank you, sir knight! ...Say, Forde. *'Forde:' Yes? *'Eirika:' What will you do when all this fighting is over? *'Forde:' When the fighting is over? Hm... Good question. Well... I suppose I'll return to Renais... and take a very, very long nap. *'Eirika:' That does sound like you. And then? *'Forde:' Then? I would like to return to my painting, I think. *'Eirika:' You paint? *'Forde:' Yes, milady. I paint. In the past, I've tried to be quiet about this little hobby of mine. However, quite a few of our group have unearthed my hidden secret. *'Eirika:' Is that so? Well, I'd love to view your work sometime. *'Forde:' Ah, I'd be honored. It's hardly worthy of such an audience, but I'd be glad to show it to you. *'Eirika:' I look forward to it. Oh! And... *'Forde:' Yes? *'Eirika:' Would you ever consider... doing a portrait of me? *'Forde:' I'm sorry? *'Eirika:' Is that distasteful to you? *'Forde:' No! No... It's just that I so rarely do portraits. *'Eirika:' So, it would be a bother? *'Forde:' Not at all! A bother? Really. This request comes from my princess. I'd be more than happy to. *'Eirika:' Thank you, Forde. A Support *'Forde:' Princess Eirika. *'Eirika:' Forde. *'Forde:' You asked me earlier what I would do when all this fighting ended... *'Eirika:' I remember... *'Forde:' Well, I should have asked you, too. What will you do when this fighting ends? *'Eirika:' Me? *'Forde:' Yes. *'Eirika:' I... ... I'd like to restore Renais and bring happiness back to her people. *'Forde:' ...Princess Eirika... *'Eirika:' It is not enough that this war end...that we go home again. It's not enough that my brother become king. These things aren't enough to make a good country. *'Forde:' ... *'Eirika:' People deserve happiness. They are the reason that we rule. Without the people, there can be no Renais. *'Forde:' To live happily, to be proud of our nation... To restore the happiness of her people... *'Eirika:' Yes, that is my dream now. It is an abstract goal, and perhaps a little vague, but... *'Forde:' No, not at all! *'Eirika:' How so? *'Forde:' I mean, rebuilding a country, now THAT is an abstract goal. But what you've described, that is a wonderful ambition. I've never been so proud to serve the kingdom of Renais. *'Eirika:' Forde... *'Forde:' I've come to a decision! I know I've already sworn an oath, but... I want to renew that vow. Please, let me help make your dream come true! I'll do anything I can to help you...as long as it doesn't require heavy lifting. *'Eirika:' Thank you... I'm very grateful to you, Forde. It feels like this war might never end, and our people give in to despair quickly. But thanks to people like you, who smile in the face of sorrow, they can be saved. *'Forde:' Oh, no. You make too much of it. I'm nothing special. I simply cannot allow myself to worry when there's fighting to be done. You're the special one. You have such a profound effect on us all. *'Eirika:' ...Me? How so? *'Forde:' It is because of you that we can go on. You and the prince are here, risking your lives for the cause. Your guidance, your leadership... It gives us a reason to live as well. *'Eirika:' A reason...to live? *'Forde:' Yes... To restore that radiant smile to your own lovely face. *'Eirika:' Oh! *'Forde:' I fight to see you smile again, to drive the worry from your face. If I can do that, then I will be more than happy to paint your portrait. *'Eirika:' Forde... *'Forde:' We'll do it together. Every day is another step closer to the end of war. One step closer to making your dream come true. *'Eirika:' ...Agreed! With Ephraim C Support *'Ephraim:' Hey, Forde... *'Forde:' Yes? Oh! What is it, Prince Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' ...What are you hiding? *'Forde:' ...What are you talking about? We are in the middle of a battle, you know. Pay less attention to me and more to our enemies! *'Ephraim:' No, no, Forde. Give it up. Come on—let me see it. *'Forde:' ...Fine. *'Ephraim:' ...What is that? Is that a painting? *'Forde:' This? No, no... No, it's a topographic map! Yes. For strategy. We need to plot out our strategy, don't we? During battles, I like to look at this map and analyze enemy lines... *'Ephraim:' But...that's clearly a landscape painting. *'Forde:' ... *'Ephraim:' Did you paint this? *'Forde:' Er... Yes. A long time ago. *'Ephraim:' This is impressive, Forde. You're good with both a sword and a brush! You know, when Eirika and I were young, we'd sneak out for long horse rides. We used to watch the sunset sink behind the mountains while we talked for hours. Your painting reminds me of those days. *'Forde:' ... Prince Ephraim... *'Ephraim:' But...during a battle probably isn't the right place to indulge your hobby. What if something happened to you? *'Forde:' I'm no fool, Prince Ephraim. I always stay alert on the battlefield. I'll cut down any enemy that crosses my path. Well, Prince... Good luck! *'Ephraim:' Heh... You're all talk. B Support *'Ephraim:' So, Forde... Not goofing around today, are you? *'Forde:' Of course not! I never fool around in a battle. *'Ephraim:' ...Yes, but only in battle. Next to Franz, you seem like you're always half asleep. *'Forde:' You surely understand how difficult it is to be compared with one's siblings. Next to you, the princess seems so kind and thoughtful. And caring, too! *'Ephraim:' I see your point. Yes, it's rough being held to your sibling's standards. *'Forde:' Isn't it, though? So let's stop all this and get back to the fighting. *'Ephraim:' ...Although... *'Forde:' Hm? What is it, Prince Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' ...Eirika has never been far from my side—in good times and bad. Without her...I'm not sure I could lead my people back from this disaster. *'Forde:' ...I think I understand what you mean, Prince. When we lost our parents, I was shattered. Franz helped me get back on my feet. If I didn't have his help then, I don't know where I'd be today... *'Ephraim:' We are who we are now because they have always stood by us. ...Let's end this war quickly, Forde. For them. Especially for them. *'Forde:' ...Yes. A Support *'Ephraim:' How are you doing, Forde? *'Forde:' Me? Oh, I'm fine as long as I've got a sword in my hand. *'Ephraim:' ...Oh, by the way, Forde. When you have some time, would you show me your painting again? *'Forde:' You'd like to see it? Why the sudden interest, Prince? *'Ephraim:' The scene you painted, it's the Renais we once knew... Those magnificent fields and tranquil farming villages... When I look at it, I can forget, for a second, that we're on a battlefield. I want to restore the Renais you painted. I want to restore these landscapes that fill me with joy looking at them. I wanted to see the painting again so that I could carry it with me in my heart. *'Forde:' If you like it, Prince Ephraim, I'd be honored if you would take it. *'Ephraim:' ...Really? Are you sure, Forde? *'Forde:' Yes, of course. Please take it. *'Ephraim:' Thank you, Forde! It is truly beautiful. ...Did you study painting? *'Forde:' No. I just... When we were young, I would paint for Franz. ...Our father spent much time away, and Franz wept every night, missing him. But I was just a child, too. I didn't know how to make him stop crying. One day, I showed him a drawing that I'd made of our parents... And Franz stopped crying. I've been painting ever since... *'Ephraim:' ...I see... *'Forde:' ...I've a thought... In exchange for this painting, there's something you can do. *'Ephraim:' ...What is it, Forde? *'Forde:' Once you've achieved your goal, once you've restored Renais to the way it was... Can I have a vacation? *'Ephraim:' Is rest all you ever think about? If you want that vacation, earn it! *'Forde:' Right, right. I'll just keep risking my life protecting you then, Ephraim. *'Ephraim:' You do that. I'm counting on you, Forde. With Franz C Support *'Franz:' Brother. *'Forde:' Hey, Franz. *'Franz:' I'm glad to see you're still in one piece! After that last battle, I was starting to get a little worried. *'Forde:' I'm glad you're all right, too. Good job out there, by the way. Your fighting form is perfect. *'Franz:' Thanks, Forde. I keep thinking about this war... What do you think will happen? *'Forde:' Dunno. I mean, whatever happens happens, right? *'Franz:' Always quick with a joke... But I'm serious this time. What do you think? *'Forde:' Hey, I was being serious. We are the best and brightest of our age, but we face overwhelming numbers. If you ask me, all I can say is that I hope we win. *'Franz:' It takes more than just hoping for it. We need to FIGHT for it. We are Knights of Renais, and it's our duty to fight. *'Forde:' Sigh... You're so serious. You're just like Kyle. If you take the battle too seriously, you're sure to make a mistake. *'Franz:' You think so...? *'Forde:' Of course! It's good to be responsible, but you have more pressing concerns at times. *'Franz:' All right, Brother. I know what you're saying. B Support *'Franz:' Brother... Are you painting again? *'Forde:' Hm? Yes, well...it's a hobby. You fish, don't you? *'Franz:' Yes. *'Forde:' What do you like about fishing? *'Franz:' Well...it's different than hunting for other animals. More patient. And yet, when I hold a fishing pole, I feel my spear arm is getting stronger. *'Forde:' When you're off duty, you should stop thinking about spears and swords. *'Franz:' ...There's more... *'Forde:' Yeah? *'Franz:' I feel at peace. *'Forde:' ...Hm. Fishing sounds nice. Lets you relax, purge your heart of the battlefield. *'Franz:' Yes, exactly. *'Forde:' And that is important, isn't it? In battle or in daily life, you just have to stop and rest, right? Hey, you should take a break sometime and go fishing around here! *'Franz:' Ha! In the middle of a war? You can't be serious. How could I possibly do that? *'Forde:' Hey, I'm not saying you should go right in the middle of a battle. Do it when you're off duty. Maybe you can help replenish our food supplies. *'Franz:' Really? *'Forde:' Sure, yeah. You go catch us a big fish, and I'll eat it. It's a deal! *'Franz:' Huh? Oh...right. *'Forde:' Now, I've something to look forward to. *'Franz:' Hm... Was this all just about you getting some fresh fish to eat? A Support *'Franz:' Brother. *'Forde:' Franz, that was the best fish I ever tasted. Thanks. *'Franz:' I was feeling guilty a little while I was fishing though. I was off duty, but still...we are in the middle of war. I guess it's fine. General Seth seemed to like it well enough, too. *'Forde:' Yup. And as long as everyone's happy, there's no harm done. *'Franz:' ... Brother. I've realized something. *'Forde:' Huh? What's that? *'Franz:' You are my role model. *'Forde:' Franz, what's with you? All of a sudden, you-- *'Franz:' No, it's not sudden at all. Come to think of it, I became a soldier so I could be like you. And now, I'm going to work harder, so I can be a great knight like you. *'Forde:' That... That doesn't make any sense. Have you seen how lazy I am? Seriously. There are MUCH better role models out there for you to hero-worship. *'Franz:' No, no. You like to act lazy. It's part of your charm, isn't it? But once the battle starts, everyone sees how sharp a warrior you are. *'Forde:' Is that so? *'Franz:' Yes, it is. And I also know that you like to play the part of the fool for no other reason than to give these weary soldiers a reason to smile. *'Forde:' ... *'Franz:' And your sword and spear skills surpass those of any knight in the service of Renais, Frelia, or any other kingdom. *'Forde:' Wow. Your flattery is far more than I deserve... *'Franz:' The only reason you paint is to acquire a better understanding of geography, so that you can use that knowledge in battle... *'Forde:' Nah... It's just a hobby. Don't give me too much credit. *'Franz:' I'm not. Think about it. You only paint landscapes, isn't that true? *'Forde:' ...... ...The last portrait I ever painted was of Mother... *'Franz:' Mother? *'Forde:' Never mind. Not important. Anyway, I'm shocked. SHOCKED. Yeah, if you need a role model, look to General Seth. *'Franz:' Of course I admire General Seth. But that's just admiration. You're still my role model. *'Forde:' ... Well, I can't tell you what to think. I just hope you don't regret this later. *'Franz:' Don't worry. I won't. *'Forde:' Hm. Whatever you say. *'Franz:' Yes. So, that's that. Now, make sure you don't get yourself killed in a fight. Bye. *'Forde:' Franz... I need you to survive this war. You and I will go home together. When this war is over, you and I will go home and rebuild our lives. With Vanessa C Support *'Vanessa:' What's that down there?! Whoa, Titania! Whoa, girl! Let's stop here! Are you hurt?! Are you all right?! *'Forde:' Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *'Vanessa:' Huh? *'Forde:' Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *'Vanessa:' You have GOT to be kidding me! Sleeping while a war is waging? Bold warrior, it's time to wake up! Hey! Lazybones! Get up! *'Forde:' Snargleblagh...hmph? Zzzzzzzzz... *'Vanessa:' Oh, boy... Let's go, Titania. It's clear that Mr. Slug here needs his beauty rest. *'Forde:' Zzzzz... Huh? Did someone say something? B Support *'Vanessa:' Oh, look who's actually awake today. *'Forde:' You must be one of Frelia's pegasus knights. *'Vanessa:' I'm Vanessa. *'Forde:' Yeah, that's right. Vanessa. I'm Forde. Nice to meet you. By the way, what do you mean by me being awake? *'Vanessa:' Just the other day, I was flying by and saw you lying on the ground. I thought you were hurt, but when I got closer, I saw that you were just sleeping! I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so disgusted that I just left you there. But then I started to worry about enemies spotting you, so I went back. By the time I got back to where you were, you were already gone. *'Forde:' I catch them off guard that way and then attack. That's my strategy. *'Vanessa:' I seriously doubt that. *'Forde:' Ha ha ha! But anyway, thanks for your concern. *'Vanessa:' You really don't stress or plan much, do you? So different from our prince... *'Forde:' The prince of Frelia? Ah, you mean Prince Innes. I think he's almost 100 percent stress. But I'm sure he's quite the ladies' man. I bet you have a crush on him, too. You're blushing, so I must have hit a nerve! *'Vanessa:' I-I don't! I didn't say anything! *'Forde:' A romance between a prince and his knight? What scandal! What intrigue! It's all right, though. You can love anyone you like. You must have lots of competition, seeing how he is a prince. It's much easier to date someone you can be yourself around. Someone like, say, me would be ideal for you. What do you say? *'Vanessa:' Um... Let's go, Titania. We've wasted enough time here. *'Forde:' You don't have to run away like that! OK, see you! Watch out for those archers! A Support *'Vanessa:' I think I misunderstood you. *'Forde:' Yeah? So you understand me now? *'Vanessa:' I guess so. You've been working for me from behind-the-scenes, haven't you. *'Forde:' Yes. But don't worry. I'm used to that sort of misunderstanding. *'Vanessa:' Well...thank you. *'Forde:' Heh heh heh. You're welcome, of course. So, how about all that other stuff? *'Vanessa:' What do you mean? *'Forde:' Am I too far a cry from a prince? *'Vanessa:' Um... *'Forde:' I felt an energy... *'Vanessa:' Energy? What are you talking about? *'Forde:' Everyone has a different type of energy. Some energies can heal hearts, others spread courage. When you first saw me sleeping, I was dreaming of running across a field. I felt this warm energy engulfing me, blowing across my face like a summer wind. It must have been your energy that made me feel that way. *'Vanessa:' My...energy? *'Forde:' Would you like to feel my energy, too? *'Vanessa:' Um... I'll certainly think about it. *'Forde:' Wonderful! I'll be waiting for your answer, Vanessa. With Kyle C Support *'Kyle:' Hello, Forde. *'Forde:' Hmm? Oh, Kyle! How have you been? *'Kyle:' What are you doing out here? Are you—Are you painting? *'Forde:' No! I-- Well, yes. Actually, I'm not so much painting as sketching. I use this piece of charcoal to draw and shade, like this. *'Kyle:' You know we're in the middle of a battle, don't you? What if someone attacks while you're distracted? *'Forde:' Calm down, calm down. I just like to keep a record of our battles with these pictures. *'Kyle:' You're just rationalizing! You're a cavalier—it's time to start acting like one. *'Forde:' Fine, fine. I'll stop. As you command, Sir Kyle, commander of the Knights of Renais. *'Kyle:' ...Oh, brother. Do you have to make everything so difficult? *'Forde:' If you don't want the hassle, stop telling me what to do! *'Kyle:' Then stop fooling around on the battlefield. Seriously, wasting my time on an idiot like you is just stupid. *'Forde:' Huh? Did you say something? *'Kyle:' Nothing! If you have so much time to waste drawing, let's have a quick spar. *'Forde:' What! You want to spar? Now? *'Kyle:' Yeah, that's right. I don't waste time. I take care of my weapons, my horse, and myself. And not just that—I also make sure our morale is good and our men are safe. *'Forde:' You're thorough, aren't you? *'Kyle:' I'm a knight. It's my duty. *'Forde:' You really need to take yourself less seriously. *'Kyle:' And you need to take your duty MORE seriously. B Support *'Forde:' Yaaaaaaawn... Oh, why am I so sleepy? *'Kyle:' Forde! Are you falling asleep on the battlefield!? What is wrong with you, man!? *'Forde:' What are you so fired up about? You're really ruining my nap. *'Kyle:' You have no sense of self-preservation, do you? What is wrong with you? You lack even the common sense of an infant, you know that? *'Forde:' Oh, you're one to talk. When you were a baby, you were planning out strategies to take over the nursery. You were stuck up then, and you're stuck up now. And STILL the ladies liked you! *'Kyle:' You leave them out of this! Women have nothing to do with it. *'Forde:' They don't? Oh, come on! Isn't it important to have an heir to carry your standard when you're gone? Take your sister, Mia—she married into a nice Frelian family, didn't she? I'm just curious who would ever settle for such an uptight knight as you. You ever think about that? You think you might meet her in this war? *'Kyle:' That's not what I'm here for! *'Forde:' Ha ha ha ha. Of course not. But I bet you're still a ladies' man, huh? I know you—you're a perfect gentlemen, always nice to the ladies. I remember when you were little, you were always the first to help when you saw a little girl crying. You would go running up to lend a hand. I still remember how impressed I was that you would do that. It was cool. *'Kyle:' I just could never turn my back on someone in need. It is what's expected of a knight. *'Forde:' Yeah, but you weren't a knight yet! *'Kyle:' Well, it's...expected of someone who aspires to be a knight, too! *'Forde:' You've got an answer for everything! But, I have to admit, you've also got my respect. You're a good guy. *'Kyle:' ...... *'Forde:' Wow! Now you're embarrassed. *'Kyle:' Forde! A Support *'Kyle:' Whew... *'Forde:' What's wrong, Kyle? You're the one who looks tired this time. *'Kyle:' Oh, Forde. It's you. I was just lost in thought for a moment. I figured that I could use a little breathing room. I guess that's why you paint your landscapes, isn't it? *'Forde:' That's right. You see it now? Everyone needs a little space to think, even on the battlefield. *'Kyle:' Well, I wouldn't go so far as to approve of painting during a battle. What if the younger soldiers started to copy your example? However, I see your point. Everyone needs a way to clear one's head. So... How long have you been doing those drawings, anyway? *'Forde:' ...... *'Kyle:' What's the matter? Forgotten when you started? *'Forde:' ... I started drawing and painting when my mother died. *'Kyle:' Really? *'Forde:' When I was young, I won a tournament for training swordsmen... *'Kyle:' I remember that. I took second place. *'Forde:' She seemed far more pleased at a picture I'd drawn of her than at my victory. She kept that picture near her always, and she looked at it often. She rejoiced more in my skill with the brush than in my skill with the sword. I never understood why... Not until recently, at any rate. *'Kyle:' Your mother was very kind. I remember that about her. I'm sorry that she fell ill while you were so young. *'Forde:' I feel lucky—I have my memories of her, after all. Franz, though... He was too little to talk or even walk. That's why I kept that picture of her hanging in our home. *'Kyle:' So that's the story behind that picture in your house... I didn't realize you drew it. I remember watching you practice swordplay when we were little. I wanted to be like you, and I was irritated that I didn't practice more. I got so upset with myself when I lost the tournament to you. That's why I work so hard to keep practicing and improving my skills. *'Forde:' ...I didn't know... *'Kyle:' ...... *'Forde:' Oh, man. It's not like me to get this introspective. What is it about you that makes me talk so much? Come on, let's go. *'Kyle:' Heh. All right. Oh, and, Forde... *'Forde:' What? *'Kyle:' When this whole war is over, teach me how to paint. *'Forde:' Yeah, all right. Fine. But we both have to get out of here alive first. *'Kyle:' It's a deal. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts